


Seeking for the Reign

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Cybertron, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Minor Character Death, Pre-Series, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Override, Megatron. That would be their breaking point. Takes place before the series. Warning: implied death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking for the Reign

“You don’t understand, Megatron.”

The Decepticon leader just laughed in response. The sound fed itself like a row of grinning beasts roaring one after the other; it was too raw to be musical. “Of course not,” he answered, as lightly as if she’d been brushing a speck of dust off his helm.

Their shared blood pulled Override’s faceplate into a grimace.

Megatron tilted his head. His mouth curved with the slightest twitch, his crimson-red optics almost sincere.

“Good luck with winning your battles, Override. I’m heading to claim what is mine, with the help of my troops… if you capture any one of your fellow comrades alive, would you please send them to me?”

Remembering the hostage left behind— _inside out_ —as a message, Override nodded, hesitantly.

Override was out of options, as they both knew that they were seeking for the reign of the planets they thought were their own.

For her, it was Velocitron she had the right to lead, but for him, it was Cybertron.

And that would be their breaking point.


End file.
